


The Perils of Pink

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Ten x Rose. High School AU





	The Perils of Pink

He hadn't realized quite how itchy the cast was going to be and he was less than thrilled about this discovery. Staring up at the brilliantly pink ceiling of his best friend's bedroom was not enough to take his mind off the incredibly annoying pins and needles emanating from his cast. His best friend - one Rose Tyler - was hunched over the computer in the corner, furiously typing something that she apparently had no intention of taking a break from to speak to his poor invalided self.

"Roooooose!" He was aware that he was whining, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had the right to whine, it was half her fault that he was in this predicament.

"John, I swear to God, if you don't shut up and let me finish this, I'll..." She broke off mid-sentence and turned bright pink.

"You'll what?" He was so interested in what she was going to do that he temporarily forgot about his arm and went to roll onto his side only to promptly flop flat on his back with a grimace. "Take pity on me, Rose!"

"You have enough pity on yourself for both of us, thanks." Rose turned away from him unfeelingly.

"That is, that is not true, Rose Tyler." John reluctantly tore his gaze away from the back of her head and returned it to the ceiling. "Have you ever considered that pink is a ghastly color? Because it is. Really, I don't know how you stand it; it's like living in a room constantly trying to scream at you, but you can't quite understand what it's trying to say. But if you could interpret it, it would be saying, 'help me' or 'paint me another color.' How you survive is...." He was abruptly cut off by a flying pillow to the face.

"If you can't stand it, you can always leave." Her actions and words spoke of someone who supremely did not care whether he stayed or went, but when he could see again, he was startled to discover that her shoulders were drawn tight like she thought he actually might.

With an effort that ought to have won him a gold medal, he dragged himself up to a sitting position so that he could reach one arm across the tiny space between the bed and the computer to tentatively massage Rose's shoulder. Her posture remained tense for a few seconds before she relaxed and half leaned into him.

"Not gonna leave, Rose," he assured her, bending further to press a kiss to her temple.

"Yeah?" She half turned to see him, practically going cross-eyed at their sudden proximity.

"Nope." He smiled gently at her and then winked. "Even if you get into a habit of throwing me out of trees."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her computer screen, her hair smacking him across the face. "I did not throw you out of the tree. You startled me."

He shifted until he was out of reach of her hair and bent forward so he could see her face. "Which part, exactly?"

She blushed again. "Um, the part where you kissed me."

"Sorry?" He was grinning like a Cheshire cat and he knew it.

Without even glancing his way, she smacked his good shoulder. "You heard me, genius. Superior Noble genes or whatever it is you have."

"I have a lot of superior things," he said without thinking and was rewarded with another punch.

"John Noble! What would your sister say?" But she was grinning and he took that as a good sign.

"If you don't stop hitting me, you're going to end up being responsible for me having two broken arms," he complained. "Also, Donna would be proud of me because according to her I've been 'stringing you along longer than any self-respecting gentleman has the right to and if I don't stop, she will sneak into my room and cut off my balls.'" He finished speaking in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, the sound of which would probably cause Donna to carry out her threat on the spot.

"Well, your," Rose gestured vaguely at his lap, "are safe then."

John gave a happy squeak at that which caused Rose to look over at him and raise her eyebrows.

"You doubted?"

"Well, it was all so muddled. I mean, I asked if you wanted to you know, and you said better with two and then you kissed me and then, well, then I fell out of the tree and I hit my head, Rose, I hit my head - really messed up this frankly magnificent hair! Also my arm and my wrist and then the ambulance came and there were a lot of flashing lights and I think I blacked out, I really do. And anyway..." He was cut off mid-sentence again, except, instead of a pillow, it was by Rose Tyler's mouth, which he had not had as much time to appreciate yesterday as he had wanted and found he enjoyed quite a lot.

When they finally broke apart for air, her hands had somehow found their way into his hair (and his frankly magnificent hair didn't mind that at all, nor did some other frankly magnificent parts of him) and his hand was gripping her waist and they were both grinning like fools.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" he asked breathlessly.

"Forever." She kissed his forehead in response and he smiled in contentment, but then she reached out and shoved his shoulders. "But only after this paper is done."

He groaned and flopped backwards on the bed, taking care not to jar his arm. "But Rooooose!"


End file.
